


【水仙铁】遇见了平行时空变成小孩的自己（究极铁人XMCU）

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 究极铁人注意！MCU铁人变成小孩子注意！没有成人的记忆注意！时间线在内战结束后！简单说这是个想穿越回到过去杀死过去自己的白罐被时空流卷进了MCU世界且被变小的MCU铁人捡回家的故事





	1. 1

熟悉的大厦，熟悉的摆设，从熟悉到陌生的颜色——从昏迷中醒来的Anthony揉着还在胀痛的脑袋打量着眼前的一切，心底的嗤笑声源源不绝。  
他真的如愿回到了过去。  
不知道现在的自己是刚刚成立复仇者联盟时的钢铁侠还是内战后的钢铁侠——前者好解决得很，后者可是个大麻烦。  
计算了一下自己干掉自己的概率，Anthony拔下那些插在他身上的电线，他必须要在另一个自己还没发现前解决掉他，或者说彻底替换对方。  
这样，他才能实现改进全人类的计划。  
——如果接下来的破事没有发生的话。

“你好。”一个抱着美国队长（？）玩偶的男孩站在他的脚边，望着他盔甲的眼睛里是毫不掩饰的好奇。  
“哇，cool！”那个男孩不怕生地走上前，摸着他被液体盔甲覆盖的胳膊发出一声赞叹。Anthony花了整整十秒时间思考着作为花花公子的自己有没有一时脑抽捡了个孩子回来，他经过数据处理的大脑清楚的告诉他：没有。  
哦，看到这个该死的美国队长玩偶就知道没有了。  
怎么说他也只会捡喜欢钢铁侠的孩子回家。  
“hey，kid。”Anthony被那双褐色眸子里的崇拜给噎了一下，他不是第一次被小孩子崇拜。要知道他只要穿着盔甲出去飞一圈就有无数人喊着他的名字用那种星星眼看他。不过自从佩珀（上帝，想到这个名字他还是会难受）向所有人公布了他的目的，人们见到他不是怯懦的躲避就是唾骂他是个败类，即使还是有无数人愿意购买绝境来改造自己，但是购买和他们辱骂Anthony又有什么关系呢。  
已经没有人这样崇拜他了。  
这一瞬间的迟疑被灵敏的孩子察觉，黑发棕眸的小男孩丝毫不介意Anthony盔甲上的冷气，手脚并用地往他身上爬，嘴里还不停地问着Anthony怎么样才能拥有这种炫酷的盔甲，为什么Anthony的盔甲是液体，金属也有液体吗？Anthony是怎么控制的——  
就好像一个活体的十万个为什么。  
当然小男孩还不知道Anthony的名字，他只能用You来代替名字。  
Anthony被问得不耐烦，他一把拎过那个小家伙气势汹汹地道：“我的名字是Anthony Edward Stark，记好了。还有你要聪明的话离我远点，我没时间解决小孩子的问题。”  
钢铁侠对孩子一贯没有耐心。  
但是Anthony还不曾对哪个孩子恶语相向过。  
没有经历过苦难，几天前甚至还问妈妈要甜饼的男孩不理解他只是想弄清楚对方盔甲的原理， 为什么对方脸色看上去那么差呢。是因为他太烦了吗？  
男孩不禁想起前几天他拿着做好的电路板去找父亲，结果父亲的脸色也是非常差劲……果然是因为他太烦了吗？  
Anthony看着手里的孩子红了眼眶后赶忙把孩子放到了地上。自从他规避了重置后他就没觉得自己还有愧疚这东西。但是现在他看着眼前这个一撇嘴眼瞅着马上要哭出声来的小家伙，他认真地反思了几秒他刚刚是不是过于苛刻了。毕竟如果代入他自己，七八岁的年龄如果有个穿着一身盔甲的男人出现在他面前，他也会好奇地询问对方一系列关于盔甲的问题。  
……好吧。  
伟大的钢铁侠是不会出错的。他蹲下身摸了摸小男孩的头，编了一些关于盔甲和钢铁侠的故事来诱哄对方忘记刚刚的不愉快。不管是什么时代的男孩都有一个英雄梦，Anthony说了关于钢铁侠，关于复仇者联盟，他没有告诉男孩那些弯弯绕绕的东西只是描述了英雄保护地球的画面。男孩早已经把先前的难受抛诸脑后，他抓着Anthony的手，眨着那双亮晶晶的眼睛，要求他多说一点关于钢铁侠还有美国队长的事。  
哦fuck为什么还有美国队长。  
不是很想回忆自己认识的那个老冰棍，Anthony岔开话题：“你还没自我介绍呢，kid。”  
“Tony。”小男孩很快地回答了Anthony，“Tony Stark。”  
“……”  
Anthony让共生盔甲扫描了一下男孩的身体后，面对数据上那高达百分之八十的成功配比，他不得不接受这个事实：他并没有回到过去，而是来到了一个平行世界。眼前这个男孩，就是平行世界的自己。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“所以，他是这个世界的Anthony Edward Stark？”他看着被佩珀抱在怀里的男孩，认为自己穿越时空造成的不良反应还没有完全过去。不然，为什么他能感到一阵头晕目眩呢。  
“是的。”佩珀一边安抚怀里扭来扭去的孩童一边说：“因为……一些事，他注射了绝境。但是绝境没有强化他的体魄，反而使他变成七岁小孩。我已经安排人去联系班纳博士了，他是最清楚Tony对绝境做了什么改良的人。”  
“绝境？”原本昏昏欲睡的Anthony来了兴致，他知道绝境可以使人机体的能力强化，并且可以修复自身受损的身体的作用，但是从不知道绝境还有返老还童的作用。  
“我怎么忘了。”佩珀按着额角，她试图给Anthony一个微笑但没有成功，“你是另一个他。”  
“所以还有谁会比Anthony更了解绝境呢。”Anthony勾起嘴角，“也许我知道该怎么让他变回来。”  
金发蓝眼的CEO直视Anthony的眼睛许久后，低头叹息了一声：“你很危险。”她说。  
“可你相信我。”Anthony说。  
“是的，我没有理由不相信一个Tony Stark。”佩珀说，“尤其在这些操蛋的事情后。”  
“哦？”Anthony倒是有些意外。他之前用体内的绝境探查过这个世界的网络，包括Tony Stark自己的，凭着那些信息他倒也琢磨出这个世界的自己是怎样的存在。但是佩珀这么说，他倒有些想听听小辣椒口中的自己是怎样的人。  
“没什么。”显然Stark工业现任的CEO不想多谈那些往事，Anthony也识趣地没有追问。  
“我在后天有一个会议。”佩珀说，她怀里的孩子因为过度疲劳已经睡着了。这也让她更能说出接下来的话，“我希望你能够照顾他一段时间。”  
“为什么呢？”他的确想要研究Tony Stark体内的绝境病毒，但是研究和照顾是不同的。Anthony并不认为对方会把孩子交到一个危险的人手上，“你不怕我杀了他？”  
“我不知道。”Anthony看到佩珀的手指动了动，他知道这是对方不安的表现，“但是，你是我除了罗迪外唯一信任的人选。”  
在Tony因为绝境病毒变成小孩子的这几天，佩珀每天都在担惊受怕着。七岁的小孩正是好动的年纪，昨天趁着她不住还偷偷跑了出去下午又捡了个陌生人回来。她来的时候询问星期五得知小男孩不在大厦时吓得心脏都要跳出来。虽然最后男孩毫发无伤地回来了，但是佩珀深刻地意识到她不能让男孩一个人待着——即便没有人知道男孩是钢铁侠，钢铁侠这个身份对男孩来说也是个大杀器。  
“你可以照顾他。”她感谢眼前这个男人的出现，也把自己选择对方的理由向Anthony说明。  
因为Tony没有这些年的记忆，他的记忆仍旧停留在自己的爸爸为了寻找美国队长又一次离开了家庭。再往前追，也只不过是他和母亲还有贾维斯一起庆祝的七岁生日。他并不知道这些在他生命里占据了重要地位的人已经离他而去。佩珀也不敢让他知道。  
所以在Tony现在的认知中，他只知道他来到了一个平行时空。  
“所以现在的他以为我才是这个世界的Anthony Edward Stark？”  
怪不得昨天他自我介绍时，这个男孩完全不意外——  
Anthony回忆了下昨天，在他得知眼前的小孩就是平行时空的自己时他马上就把绝境接入网络寻找一切关于钢铁侠的资料。因为他粗暴的动作，他还伤到了这个男孩创造的AI。但是这不能怪他不是么，他并不喜欢有人拦截他的信息。  
佩珀点了点头。  
她不知道这个决定是好是坏，只是私心的，她希望Tony Stark不要背负那么多。  
“那么我要去参加什么活动吗？我是说，行程？”Anthony给自己开了一瓶威士忌问，“还有钢铁侠的身份？”  
“钢铁侠有星期五安排。”佩珀说，“她拥有所有盔甲的操作权限。至于其他行程……”自从Tony把CEO的位置交给她后，佩珀已经很久没有听到这句话了，“暂时不需要。”  
“OK。”Anthony说，“那么，介意我使用他的实验室吗？你知道，每个Stark都有那么些不想被其他人看到的东西。”  
“星期五？”原本该有星期五处理的，但是佩珀今天完全没有听到Tony的好姑娘声音，她奇怪地喊了一声。  
Anthony一声咳嗽，他说：“昨天找资料的时候，我可能不小心破坏了她的代码。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
这事是怎么发生的呢。  
Anthony看着抱着玩偶熊（终于不是美国队长了）坐在床上双眼亮晶晶看着自己的孩子，就有一种想要掉头离开的冲动。  
他试图回忆自己今天都干了什么——和佩珀聊完后，Stark集团的CEO把睡着的小孩子抱上床就急匆匆去赶下一个会议。他在确认对方睡得很熟后就一头扎进实验室，怎么说，每一个Stark都是未来科学家，研究发明才是他们人生中最感兴趣的事，而且他们对研究的狂热可以使他们废寝忘食——总之，当Anthony结束手头工作时已经到了第二天凌晨三点。  
被他修理好又被他禁音的AI在解除禁音后的一秒尽职尽责地提醒他还有个孩子要照顾。  
“冰箱里还有什么吃的吗？”他决定先犒劳一下自己的肚子。  
“Sir，厨房应该还有剩下的披萨。”星期五对空空如也的冰箱没有丝毫办法，即使Anthony用那双劳累过度的眼睛瞪着她，她也不可能凭空变出食物——当然，好姑娘是不会对另一个世界的Sir用粗暴手段破坏她的代码那件事生气的，绝对不会。  
好吧，披萨就披萨。  
Anthony把披萨拿进卧室后先去冲了个澡，等他出来时，他看到的就是上文提及的画面。小男孩穿着熊宝宝的睡衣抱着玩偶坐在床上揉眼睛，一副困倦又强忍着的表情，他注意到男孩是赤着脚跑进他的房间，也注意到男孩看见他时露出心满意足的笑容。  
“睡前故事？”Anthony随手抓了一本杂志向Tony摇了摇。  
“我想听钢铁侠的故事。”男孩一声欢呼，在Anthony上床后钻进了他的被窝。虽然Anthony恶声恶气地表示“我没允许你今晚睡在这。”Tony还是义无反顾地抱住了对方的胳膊。  
“快点睡觉。”凌晨三点，就算Stark不需要睡眠，小孩子也是需要睡眠补充体力。Anthony把男孩的脑袋往怀里一按，就要关灯。  
“Anthony，就一段。”小孩子眨着他的大眼睛做出保证，“就一段，我听完就睡。”  
“而且我今天睡得够多了。”Tony又悄悄地补了一句。  
“或者Anthony你也可以告诉我那些盔甲你是怎么制造的，他们真的好酷！”  
在学术理论与英雄故事中Anthony没怎么纠结就选择了英雄故事——他告诉Tony刚组建复仇者联盟时的趣事——Tony说他知道复仇者，他有在新闻上看到他们。只是他不明白为什么这个世界复仇者会成为通缉犯。  
他躺在Anthony怀里说，“我想象不出美国队长是一个坏人。”  
“你不讨厌他？”Anthony有些不可思议，不提这个世界之后发生的那些在Anthony看来操蛋的破事，就说他所在的世界，小时候霍华德为了寻找美国队长三番两次缺席自己的生日，甚至自己一年内见他的次数用十根手指就能数得过来……Anthony在很多年后都无法说服自己，也因此他和美国队长的第一面并非愉快。  
即使他从那些过往中了解到美国队长是一个怎么样的人。  
“不知道，应该是不讨厌吧。”Tony心里也不知道为什么有些难受，但是他还是仔细想过后回答Anthony，“我看过美国队长的漫画。”  
“我以为你会说他是英雄。”  
“我不知道。”小孩子闷闷的说，“漫画里他的确是一个英雄。”  
“好了，睡吧。”Anthony决定结束这个话题。他不顾小孩的叫唤安排星期五关上了灯，“晚安，Tony。”  
“好吧，晚安，Anthony。”Tony在Anthony怀里瘪嘴，“这可不算在睡前故事里。”他闭上眼，习惯性往对方怀里拱。Anthony一手环着孩子，一手轻抚着小男孩的背脊，很快孩子在他怀中打起了小小的呼噜声，而他也维持着这个安抚对方的姿势睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

他们这一觉睡到了第二天中午12点，Anthony没有负担地翘掉了两个人早饭，连午餐都是星期五喊得外卖，当然不是披萨，昨天晚上Anthony带走的那块披萨现在正躺在垃圾桶里。虽然汉堡王也没好到哪去，但起码这种汉堡薯条对小孩子来说也正好。  
何况Anthony真心实意地评价了一下不管是哪个世界，汉堡炸鸡都是一样的美好。  
有酒就更好了。  
但是佩珀用实际行动阻止了任何一个stark酗酒。  
在Anthony到来前，大厦里的酒就差不多被佩珀收拾光了。Anthony到来后，他又在不知不觉间和佩珀签订了一份协议。首要是不许酗酒，也不许给Tony喝酒。虽然修改几个协议上的字还是能做到的，但是Anthony并没有那样做，也就导致现在他和这个七岁的小孩子一起啜着可乐。  
解决掉午饭，Anthony钻进实验室继续他昨天的研究，他没注意到有条小尾巴跟着他进了实验室，在他认真研究Tony Stark留下的绝境病毒并试图改良这个和他所知绝境完全不一样的东西时，那条小尾巴正躲在实验室角落里和一根机械臂玩着抛接球的游戏。  
小尾巴时不时偷瞄Anthony面前的屏幕，那些跳跃的字符数字都是他熟悉又不熟悉的。他好奇地晶蓝色的屏幕，一不留神忘记了笨笨和它手里的球。于是在Anthony因为小孩子的痛呼唰地回头时，坐在地上的Tony只能给Anthony一个讨好的笑容。  
——真不愧是一个Stark。  
Anthony招手，Tony见他没有怪罪的意思加快脚步跑到他身边。Anthony指着屏幕上闪烁的公式代码给他一层层分析着内容，小Tony听的非常仔细，Anthony一开始只是给他解释常理，很快小男孩便能举一反三。他惊讶地发现Tony竟真的可以理解那种繁杂的公式，甚至能想出对应的破解思路（虽然是在他的提示下完成的）这对于一个七岁小孩来说，简直是天才的大脑。  
他又有什么理由拒绝亲手教导一个Stark的诱惑呢？  
尤其是这个Stark仍存有希望。

Anthony和Tony可以在实验室里泡上七八个小时，如果不是星期五再三催促（Anthony在中间不耐烦地禁言了她）小孩子的肚子也饿得咕咕叫，那么时间还会更长。  
他解除星期五的禁言，在对方询问她需要订什么晚餐时，他思考许久决定去看看这这座和他心中完全不一样的纽约。  
佩珀没有禁止他带Tony出去，她还留下许多童装可供Tony选择。Tony来这里也快一周了，除了捡到Anthony的那天外他还没有机会出去看看这个未来的世界，所以得知Anthony要和他一起到外面就餐时，Tony兴奋地在床上蹦达了好几下。  
直到Anthony威胁他再不收拾好就不带他出门了，小男孩才按捺着过于兴奋的情绪，选了一套带帽子的白色休闲装，任由Anthony牵着他走到大厦外。  
佩珀离开前曾告诉过Anthony想要出门的话可以安排哈皮接送，Anthony对哈皮没什么意见，就是总想到在他的世界里那个嫁给哈皮的佩珀。不过他一向是隐藏情绪的好手，见到哈皮的那刻他已经把那些情绪全部掩埋在了心底深处甚至很自然地和对方攀谈起来。  
小男孩看了眼Anthony后他自然爬进车后座和哈皮打了招呼。  
他很喜欢这个胖胖的叔叔，他的身上就和佩珀姐姐一样有着好闻能够让他安心的味道。不过因为先前和Anthony一起盯着显示屏太久了，Tony上车没几分钟就打了两个哈欠。哈皮询问Anthony目的地，Anthony转头询问Tony时，发现小男孩已经靠在儿童座椅上睡着了。  
“就去时代广场吧。”Anthony说。  
哈皮打开了车里的暖气让Tony睡得更舒服一些。Anthony用平板查询了一些关于Stark集团和钢铁侠的新闻后他收起平板开始闭目养神。哈皮自然没有打扰到后座上的两个老板——Anthony是另一个世界的Stark，为了安全，佩珀只告诉了哈皮和罗迪两人。当初Tony注射绝境前留了份遗书——他并不确定绝境会带来什么影响，也许是好的？但更多可能是坏的。他会变成一个自己都不认识自己的人。所以他留了遗书，告诉他们三个应该怎么做。就像他数次以为自己生命终结那样。在哈皮看来，Tony变成什么样他都是他的老板，也因此看到不省心的老板变成一个更不省心的孩子，比起佩珀和罗迪更深入的思考，哈皮倒是松了口气。  
他们在讨论让谁来照顾小孩子的过程中一致决定了由佩珀带这个孩子住在复仇者大厦。现在复仇者联盟散了，大厦又只剩Tony一个人。幻视在前些天离开了，佩珀认为复仇者大厦现在是最安全的地方，罗迪同意。哈皮认为自己有照顾老板的义务，只是他的建议被佩珀驳回了。Tony的身份太特殊，如果让觊觎他战甲的人知道钢铁侠变成一个七岁大的小孩，那么Tony会非常危险。  
他们没有办法保护好他，只有将希望寄托于复仇者大厦的全方位防御。  
幸好这个时候Anthony出现了。  
而且因为他的出现，七岁的Tony以为自己来到的是一个平行世界。  
哈皮感谢Anthony，不管是从Tony还是佩珀的角度。

白色的奥迪R8在时代广场附近划出一道弧形，稳稳当当停完车后，哈皮从后视镜里看到Anthony对他打的手势——幼年版的Boss抱着Anthony的胳膊睡得正香。哈皮点点头，他下车给认识的朋友打完电话后先一步离开。在空间只剩下他们俩后，Anthony调整座椅让孩子睡得更舒服后，他再次闭眼。柔和的钢琴曲令他放松。在缓慢催眠的节奏下，Anthony也进入了睡眠。  
他们靠着睡了许久，直到男孩的肚子发出咕噜咕噜的声音。生理性的需求让他迷迷糊糊地爬起来，还没完全清醒的孩子先打了个哈欠又揉了揉眼睛，直到那阵迷糊的感觉过去，男孩才把目光放到一旁同样睡着的Anthony身上。  
Anthony睡着的样子很安静，也不留口水——男孩看着Anthony外套上那滩口水印子就羞赧地捂住嘴。小孩子试图找东西毁掉那个口水印，星期五不得不在小孩子摁到安全按钮前提醒他车里没有任何能够消掉口水印的东西，这让男孩有些沮丧地低垂着脑袋。  
“Boss，需要唤醒sir吗？”星期五综合目前状况询问。她认为Tony的身体需要是第一位，这解释了她为什么会询问Tony，但Tony只把星期五的询问当作是Anthony的意思。他看到Anthony眼角下淡淡的暗青后拒绝了星期五的提议。  
他想让Anthony多睡会儿。  
为了不吵醒Anthony，Tony和星期五说话都压低了自己的声音。和星期五的聊天中，Tony知道Anthony在新世纪的能源开发上起到非常大的作用，Anthony非常忙，在Tony出现在这里前，Anthony还在为复仇者之间的协议奔走——他看过星期五服务器上备份的协议，只有两章的内容，可上面密密麻麻的字仍然超出了他的理解范围，这让他越来越佩服Anthony，也让他越来越好奇Anthony。  
“星期五，Anthony是一个怎么样的人呢？”他询问AI小姐。无所不知的AI小姐噎了下，她沉默了很长一段时间，长到Tony不自在地扭动身体，星期五才开口，“Boss，我无法评价Sir.”  
“诶？”以为星期五会说一些Anthony秘密的小孩子丧气地垂下头，“Come on，你可是无所不能的AI啊。”  
“我无法评价我的造物主。”AI小姐又回复了平静的语调，“如果您想知道，可以直接询问Sir。”  
“好吧。”Tony说，“那么你知道Anthony胸前会发光的东西是什么吗？”  
“那是Sir自己制造的方舟弧形反应堆。”  
“诶？”又是一个他没有听说过的名词，他眨了眨眼，“我可以触碰他们吗？”  
“Boss，最好不要。”  
可惜AI的提醒慢了一步，Tony就像看到新鲜的玩具那样好奇地趴在Anthony胸口，并且将手掌覆盖在那团光源附近——他想知道这团光是由什么能源催动的。对知识的渴求让他无视了危险的信号，所以在Anthony掐住他的腕骨把他摁在车后座时，Tony的眼神仍旧着迷地盯着Anthony的胸口。


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony觉得他需要酒精来麻痹自己。  
他又加了一瓶红酒。  
坐在他对面的小男孩看上去连切块牛排都费力，Anthony的角度可以看到小男孩手腕内侧的伤。他先前特意给对方检查过，骨头没事，只是皮肉伤。但男孩疼得厉害也不出声，仅仅是咬着嘴唇看着Anthony摆弄他的手，这让Anthony再一次感到愧疚——说实话，他以为这个情绪在重置后已经从他的人性里消失了。  
他把菜单递给男孩的本意是想让他选些自己爱吃的东西，但对方下意识瑟缩的动作让Anthony的动作顿了顿。最后Anthony作主点了两分菲力牛排，他给自己倒了一杯红酒。看着男孩艰难地切下一小块牛排。  
“手怎么样？”  
“有一点疼。”Tony点点头，他的手腕确实很疼。这没必要隐瞒Anthony。这个时候的他知道那句“Stark家的男人都是钢铁做的”，可他的妈妈也对他说过，感到难受了是可以告诉她以及贾维斯。  
Anthony也算在内吧。  
他并不是十几年甚至是数十年后的Stark，那个早已习惯将所有疼痛埋藏在心底的男人。  
“麻烦帮我拿一些冰块。”Anthony说。  
男孩抬起头。  
“给你做个处理。” Anthony说。他接过侍应生手中的冰块，熟练地为Tony冰敷。男孩白皙的手腕上多了一圈青紫，Anthony暗自骂了一声。  
该死，他应该在下车前就做这个的。  
但是可以改变人体的绝境病毒为什么没有起作用？  
如果绝境病毒不能修复男孩的身体呢？  
Anthony突然想起他看过的那些关于这个世界的Stark的身体报告，以及佩珀告诉过的他的内容——Tony是在无计可施的情况下，才选择注射绝境病毒挽救自己的生命。如果这个病毒不能修复他的身体，他应该是死了而不是变成一个小孩子。如果这个病毒能修复他的身体，Anthony制造的伤痕也不可能现在还没消退。  
他又问了他：“很疼？”  
“还好。”男孩摇了摇头，他的手腕在Anthony的处理下已经不怎么疼了。  
也许这个绝境的修复速度只是过于缓慢？  
Anthony研究绝境至今，也没有遇到过Tony的情况。这让他兴奋，不得不兴奋。他把剩下的另一瓶红酒也开了（只是两瓶，并不算在酗酒范围内）酒精刺激着他的神经，他认真思考起关于绝境的新发展。首先他需要再看一遍关于绝境的实验报告，他在自己的脑子里召唤星期五，不顾好姑娘的阻拦就从对方的服务器里下载了所有关于绝境的资料。最后一份文件的解密需要时间，Anthony不急，他有的是时间。何况破解自己设下的密码也是一件十分具有挑战的事，他等待着，配合红酒的熏陶，他相信自己很快能够突破绝境唯一的弊端。  
他没有注意就在他思索的时候，Tony也在盯着他胸前的弧形反应堆。  
“我吃完了。”过了会，Tony放下刀叉说。  
“嗯。”最后一份文件的解密遇到了报错，星期五存储的文件代码有破损。Anthony发现自己陷入了两难，文件可以被修复，但是修复后的文件没有他需要的资料。如果他要找寻这份文件的源代码，那么大概要追溯到在星期五存在前的那个AI，也就是贾维斯身上。然而，这个世界的贾维斯，因为奥创和心灵宝石的缘故，已经和幻视融为一体。  
Tony Stark，还真不能小看你。

他站起身，往顶楼的阳台走去。  
Tony知道对方是打算召唤他的共生盔甲回去——他觉得这个举动会很酷，但是Anthony胸前的弧形反应堆对他的吸引力太大了，Tony不确定自己是否能安分地呆在Anthony怀里。  
他真的很想再摸一摸Anthony的反应堆。  
Anthony的余光瞄到男孩一脸纠结的样子，他做出一个定论：Tony在害怕他。这样的想法让他不怎么舒服，所以等到共生盔甲覆上他的后背时，他没开口提醒对方而是直接伸手抱起男孩飞上了天。  
“哇哦。”突然的离地让男孩下意识闭紧双眼，但紧接着的飞翔盘旋所传来的熟悉感让男孩的身体自然忆起了他第一次冲上天时那股发自内心的愉悦。他尖叫着，在Anthony怀里扭动着试图看清纽约每一丝的灯红酒绿。那些高楼大厦，车水马龙在他眼里变成了小的不能更小的点。他兴致勃勃地要求Anthony去更高更远的地方，他说：“我知道你的盔甲能做这个。”他的语气不是小孩子的小心翼翼而带了Stark特有的锋芒。  
如果他不是因为过于寒冷，打了三四个喷嚏的话，Anthony说不定真的会带他飞到更高更远的地方——比如旧金山。  
但是现在，他只是把男孩带回Stark大厦，让星期五准备好一缸热水。  
“你……”被他放下的男孩拉住了他，男孩咬着下唇和手指纠结着挤出一句，“对不起。”  
“你没有必要道歉。”他说，接着他大步走向实验室，把男孩期盼的目光抛在了身后。

他还有事需要做。  
比如绝境4.0.


	6. Chapter 6

“Anthony，你在吗？”Tony敲了敲实验室的门——他知道星期五掌控这一切。他第一次见到AI的时候曾沉迷于AI的运作原理，现在对另一个平行时空的自己可以造出这么好玩先进的“管家”也是既骄傲又自豪。未来科学家，虽然现在这个头衔属于Anthony，但是Tony相信自己假以时日会成为比Anthony还要出色的未来科学家。哦不对。小孩子挠挠头。他差点忘记了。他是来找Anthony出去吃东西的。  
从那天回家，到今天，Anthony已经有三天没有出过实验室了。  
“星期五，我能进入吗？”Tony询问Anthony的AI管家。不知怎么，Tony就是确信对方的AI管家会同意他的请求。  
结果也在他的意料中，星期五迟疑了一下回答道：“当然，Boss.”  
作为一个AI，她永远不会拒绝她的主人，即使Anthony覆盖了Tony的权限。  
实验室的大门缓缓开启。Tony着迷地欣赏着眼前的一切。上一次跟在Anthony身后，他只想着去观摩Anthony的盔甲。他被金黄色的配色和Anthony口中的故事吸引，也没有注意到Anthony的实验室里有着他看不到——或者说现在还无法接触到的东西，有着许多在Tony意识中尚未被开发出来的高科技。Anthony站在显示屏前，全神贯注于面前的运算。他吸了口气，放轻步伐悄悄溜到Anthony的工作台前。  
他看到了一套盔甲。  
一套只有雏形的盔甲。  
盔甲的图纸就放在旁边。  
Tony咽了咽口水，他已经不满足就这么看着，但是Anthony会生气。他小小地偷瞄了Anthony一眼，对方的注意力仍在电子显示屏上。严肃的神情让Tony想起那天晚上紧紧捏着他手腕的Anthony。他看到Anthony把那错误的阈值揉成纸团扔进全息投影的垃圾箱中，干脆利落地动作让Tony缩了下脑袋。

如果他碰了那套盔甲，Anthony绝对会超级超级生气的。  
可是Anthony现在注意力都在屏幕上，他是不会注意这里的。

他脑海里的天使和恶魔挥舞着叉子戳来戳去。  
“上吧，勇敢地上吧。”小恶魔支持他。  
“不要啊，想想Anthony，他生气的话超恐怖的！”小天使赶忙拒绝。  
“但是你已经有答案了。”小恶魔点出他内心真正的想法，发出咯咯的笑声，“因为那是你没有看过的东西。”  
是啊，那是他没有看过的东西。  
不管是Anthony胸前的家伙还是他现在放在台子上的盔甲，都是他没有看过的东西。  
Tony深呼吸。  
他做好准备了。

划拉几下屏幕，确认没有出现漏洞后，Anthony让星期五继续演算数值，他则准备去改造那套尚未完成的装甲。只是他转过身，就看到那条熟悉的小尾巴爬上了他的工作台，对方手里拿着焊接工具，机械臂——那个叫笨笨的家伙被对方支使地团团转……  
他想也不想地拎起对方的领子：“Kid.我以为你知道什么叫领地意识。”  
“我原本是想找你吃东西，我都三天没见你了。”小孩子乖巧地放下扳手，“我有问过星期五，她说我可以进来。”  
“原本？”Anthony眯起了眼，他看了眼那套盔甲，Tony已经完成了35%的内容，甚至他还更改了部分设计——想起昨天晚上那份他至今还没有破译的文件，Anthony从不怀疑Stark的天才，但是认真的？一个七岁的小孩子？  
他盯着Tony很久，久到Tony都以为这次的自己又要挨打时，Anthony指着门对他说：“现在，出去。”  
“等等！”在Anthony决定把他丢出去前，Tony先抱住了Anthony的手，“你得和我谈谈！”  
他喊出声。  
扔小孩的动作一顿，见状，Tony更手脚并用地把自己整个人都挂在了Anthony身上：“你必须和我谈谈。”他严肃地说。  
“你想谈什么？”Anthony把小孩子从自己身上赶下去，双手抱胸，好以整暇地俯视着他。  
“你在躲我。”小男孩扔出一个直球。如果是多年以后的Stark，他会把想要谈谈的内容埋在无尽刻薄的言语中，但是现在的男孩还没有学会如何隐藏自己。Anthony可以从男孩的眼中猜出他的想法——他笑了，他弯下腰凑近男孩的颈窝，过近的距离让男孩的身体自发性忆起那夜，他可以感觉到对方的瑟缩和害怕。 但是男孩仍然勇敢地站在他面前，他说：“Anthony，我需要知道理由。”  
“霍华德会告诉你理由吗？”他说。  
男孩受伤地睁大眼，他后退一步，恐惧Anthony话语中的伤害。  
看来不管是哪个霍华德，都不是一个合格的父亲。  
“Anthony，daddy会告诉我的。”Tony说，男孩那双大眼睛里噙着泪，他被Anthony的态度刺伤了，却还是坚持地想要Anthony告诉他理由。面对这个孩子，Anthony不可避免地想起一些往事，咄咄逼人的态度也放缓了许多。他说：“这不是一个美好的故事。”  
“和你胸前的反应堆有关，对吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony很久没有说话。  
Tony拿不准Anthony在想什么。在Tony问出那句话后Anthony就把他当成了空气。他没有让他滚出去，也没有搭理他。他只是站在那里，任由那个昵称“笨笨”的机械臂围着Tony打转，任由Tony摆弄他工作台上的东西。过去一小时还是两个小时，Tony记不太清，只知道Anthony安排星期五订了外卖，他们匆匆解决完午餐，过程中除了必要的交谈外，Anthony没有开口的意思。  
Tony弄不明白他的心思，Anthony不愿意告诉他究竟发生了什么，又不阻止他用其他渠道获取信息——刚刚，他就通过谷歌搜索得知Anthony曾经被绑架过的事。弧形反应堆的事在Stark企业早些年就有报道，但是真正一跃成为清洁能源之首的还是在Anthony被绑架后。也是在那个时候Anthony把这个东西装在了胸前，更开发出钢铁战衣——这些都是星期五列给他的资料，他的词汇量还没有那么丰富，所以遇到专用名词他还询问过星期五。Anthony都有听到，他也明明清楚如果是他的话，解释起来就肯定更容易让Tony听懂，但是他没有。  
Anthony躲避的态度让Tony沮丧地戳着平板，突然响起的警报声吓得他差点跳起来。  
共生盔甲在警报声响起的时候倏地覆盖住了Anthony全身。  
“Boss，皇后区、曼哈顿区、布鲁克林区均发生异常事件。”星期五将所有视频文件投射给Anthony。  
“所以我才喜欢旧金山。”Anthony捏了捏眼角，“超级反派对纽约还真是情有独钟。人员伤亡情况如何？”  
“有少数人不明原因的昏迷，无伤亡。”  
“继续收集。”  
“Boss，罗斯将军来电，是否接通？”  
“拒绝。”  
Anthony点开星期五上传的视频，放大。虽然他不想管这些破事（所以他才喜欢旧金山，他再次强调这一点）碍于现在他扮演的角色是这个世界的钢铁侠，他就算不想插手也得做做样子。  
为了这个变成小鬼的自己。  
Anthony回头，那个令他头大的小鬼正认真地和dummy说着什么。Anthony辨认了下，还是涉及到他的弧形反应堆和钢铁侠身份的故事。  
他不明白，为什么这小家伙对他的反应堆就那么有兴趣呢。  
还有，害怕他也要留在他的身边，强硬要求和他谈谈的样子真的让他非常不爽。  
Anthony看Tony，就像看小时候的自己。他也曾做过这种撞破头也要搞到答案的事，为什么他的父亲要躲着他，为什么他表现得再优秀，霍华德也从未表扬过他。他渴求这样的答案，换来的是霍华德将他送进了寄宿学校。   
他真不想回忆那些事。  
“Boss，曼哈顿区有强烈磁场反应。”星期五的后半句话是以字幕呈现在Anthony的视网膜中，“和您到来的时候一样。”  
“Shit.”他骂了一句脏话，“星期五，你能联系佩珀吗？”  
AI小姐停顿一分钟后回答：“可以。”  
“联系她。”  
“Tony？”佩珀很快接通电话，关于异常事件的新闻迅速占据网络榜第一名，佩珀也在看那些新闻报告，她握紧手机，就怕Tony也在现场，“你没事吧？”  
“佩珀，”Anthony说，“我需要你过来一次。”

佩珀很快赶到Stark大厦，一身银白色盔甲的Anthony抱着Tony在客厅里等他。Anthony见到她后，把Tony塞到她怀里迅速合上：“我需要处理一些事。”他说。  
“和那些异常状况有关？”  
“是的。”  
Tony在佩珀的怀里扭动了两下身体让佩珀放他下来，佩珀把注意力放在怀里的小孩子上也没有听清Anthony最后说的那句话，但是Tony听清了。  
他挣脱佩珀手后，迅速抱了抱Anthony。  
“Tony？”  
“Anthony，你要小心。”他说，“如果敌人很厉害的话就召唤钢铁侠，他肯定有办法。”  
“我就是钢铁侠。”Anthony为孩子话语中的天真发笑，他放软态度，伸手揉了揉小孩子棕色的头发，“也许佩珀你可以为我准备一个Party.”他说。

一个专属于STARK的Party永远无法准时开启——Anthony赶到事发地时，磁场反应已经达到巅峰阈值，星期五在他耳边困惑地说：“Boss，我无法分析这些能量。”  
“好姑娘，我知道发生了什么。”他安抚完星期五，操纵隐形盔甲降落到隔壁大楼顶层。罗斯要求他出动战衣解决纽约地区的骚动，这不合时宜的电话让他打了两个哈欠。三四个时空洞在他头顶开启，征服者康操纵着座椅来到他的面前：“Stark.”他举起武器对准Anthony的胸口，介于两个人之间有来有往的过去以及康从未征服过Anthony的时代与技术的心态，Anthony举起双手。他的大脑迅速处理获取的信息，康的大军将这座千疮百孔的城市团团围住，皇后区、曼哈顿区成为康火力集中打击的对象。罗斯在电话另端气急败坏地吼着，让Anthony尽到他的责任（他还不清楚Anthony已经不是他认识的那位尽职尽责的Stark）他说了一堆，除了最后一句话外，Anthony一个字都没听进去。  
罗斯最后说的是：“Stark，别忘了你也是签协议的一员。”【这里参考罗斯复联3对罗迪说的话/内容有包括美队劫狱】  
于是Anthony掐断了与罗斯的对话，同时他在康面前打开面甲懒洋洋地道：“有合作意向吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

对康来说，他几乎习惯Anthony每次看到他的科技时那种挫败又着迷的惊叹——如果有人能够明白他站在至高点的孤独，那么也只有Anthony。他示意Anthony继续说下去，为了表示诚意，他收起了武器。  
“你看，这个世界没有神奇四侠，没有X战警，只有一个没有钢铁侠的复仇者联盟。”Anthony将这个世界的资料以全息影像的方式公开。蓝色的球体上出现了几位复仇者的头像，又渐渐演变成神盾和政府机关的标志，“你甚至不用亲自出手，仅仅是你的军队和科技足以征服他们所有人。”  
“包括你。”康背手站在他的王座上，评价道，“Stark，你还是一样愚昧无知。”  
“No,no,no.”Anthony笑了，“你的技术确实先进无比，但不以史为鉴必将重蹈覆辙。”【EMHS01E17里Tony对康说的话】  
“我对这个世界没什么兴趣。”Anthony强调，“康，吸引我的只有利益。”  
康沉思。Anthony的话就像罂粟，吸引着他。他相信自己和Anthony的合作可以开辟一个新的纪元。他尚未征服过地球——这个拥有复仇者联盟的地球。  
但是Anthony的话也刺痛了他作为王者的自负。  
合作？  
还没有人敢和他谈合作。  
康桀桀地笑了：“Anthony，我可以答应你的请求。”他故意停顿，就想欣赏Anthony眼底的恐慌——Anthony直视着他的眼睛，康可以看到兴奋，愉悦，甚至是自满，疯狂。唯独没有害怕。  
“我要的不仅是地球，还有钢铁侠。”  
“康，时间旅行对你来说是家常便饭，那么……”Anthony突然提及一个风马牛不相及的话题，康饶有兴趣地听他叙述那些科学理论，他自认为科技上Anthony永远都赢不了他，所以当他意识到不对时，已经太晚。  
Anthony晃了晃手里的数据球：“你的锚点。”  
“Stark.”康咬牙切齿地，他的下属更是齐齐端枪上膛。所有枪口对准Anthony，即使他有盔甲护身，康的科技也足以摧毁那身液体金属。  
Anthony的神色依旧没变。他吸收了那团小型数据球，然后，他对康说：“我提醒过你，不以史为鉴必将重蹈覆辙。现在，你的双空间跃迁旅行的锚点归我了。”  
如果失去这个锚点，康所有的科技属下就连他自己都会有毁灭的危险——他厌恶Stark的技术，无论何时！  
“你认为控制锚点就能控制我吗？”康说。  
“我并没有那么自负。”Anthony说，“但是控制锚点等于控制你的科技，不是吗？”  
“Stark，你以为你赢了吗？”康说，“你根本不知道……”他的声音戛然而止，接着他不发一言地操纵王座往天空上端的达摩克利斯之剑飞去。Anthony愉悦地合上面甲，他听到星期五说：“Boss，介于你们刚刚的对话，我可否认为您有新的计划？”  
“好姑娘，我们的新计划很快就要开始了。”Anthony让星期五接手他的盔甲操纵——先前他升级过星期五的代码，这位Tony Stark创造的好姑娘已经被Anthony全方面改造过。Anthony并不担心星期五会对他的盔甲做什么记录（这是的他还不清楚Tony又给他留了一个麻烦）事实证明所有Stark的自负连他们自己都比不了。这是后话。  
现在，Anthony正稳稳当当地停在Stark的大厦门口，被另一位充满奶香味的Stark抱了个正着。

“他很担心你。”在和Anthony一起把Tony哄去午睡后，佩珀抱胸对Anthony说，“我不知道你们发生什么，但是我认为你可以和他谈谈。”  
“我知道了。”Anthony的银色盔甲刚褪去没多久，他举起双手对佩珀保证道。  
“不。”佩珀尖锐地指出事实，“我了解Stark，每一个Stark。当他们说知道了的时候就意味着他们并不打算面对这个问题造成的连续后果。”  
“Anthony，Tony说他碰到了你的反应堆。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
Anthony抓了抓头发，他明显不想和佩珀谈这个话题。但是小辣椒的神色告诉他，如果他不能直面这个话题，她就踢他的屁股——他是怀念被小辣椒高跟鞋踢屁股的日子但不表示他愿意面对一个盛气凌人的CEO。  
所以他叹了口气。  
他说：“不是因为这个原因。”  
作为一直陪在Tony身边，见证他如何从一个花花公子转变为超级英雄，佩珀很清楚奥比亲手拔出Tony胸前反应堆的事就和之后发生的那些大事一样成为了Tony不会愈合的伤口，成为了他PTSD的应激反应。即使Tony做了手术，他胸口的位置依然是禁区。这一点，Anthony想必一样。   
所以Anthony否决了这个原因，这让佩珀靠在墙上抚额。她祈祷接下来听到的话语不会让她有扔文件的冲动。要知道，她的脾气非常非常不好。

“佩珀，我不相信任何人。”Anthony说，“包括是我自己。”  
——一个Tony Stark都有的通病。  
这是听完Anthony的理由，佩珀脑子里冒出的第一个想法。  
她轻轻叹了一声，放软口气说：“我不会强求你和他聊聊，但你是最了解他童年的那个人。他真的很担心你。”她再次强调，回忆起小孩子盯着电视直播的画面拼命寻找钢铁侠的样子，佩珀就又叹息一声，“还有，罗斯已经疑心你的存在。”  
Anthony对罗斯没什么兴趣。在他知道的那个世界，罗斯不过是一个小角色。对于这个世界罗斯能够影响整个复仇者联盟他还诧异了下，不过随即他的注意力就被变成小孩的自己吸引了。  
现在，面对佩珀的担心，Anthony点点头说：“我会注意的。”  
在佩珀踩着她10cm的高跟鞋离开前，Anthony叫住了她：“佩珀，很抱歉把你卷进这些事。”  
“在和Tony Stark成为朋友时，我就有这个觉悟。”她说，同时给了Anthony一个微笑，“我想，这句抱歉你可以对他说。”

Anthony敲了敲Tony的房门，小孩子没什么回应。Anthony拿不准对方是在生气还是什么，于是他询问星期五说：“Tony睡了吗？”  
“Boss正在看动画片。Sir，你拥有进出大厦任何一间屋子的权限。”AI小姐好心提醒道，却被恼羞成怒的主人下达了“Mute”的命令  
Anthony深呼吸，他的确拥有进入任何一间房间的权限，但是他还不知道要怎么和小孩子谈谈，尤其是一个影响他思维、知道他有多可怕还愿意缠着他不放、一个灵魂还未受到现实淬炼污染的孩子。他不记得自己小时候是否这么天真，但是他愿意相信这个世界的霍华德是真心爱Tony。他握紧手中的笔记本，那是他在Tony的实验室里翻到的。笔记本的表面有些掉漆，似乎因为年代久远又经常被人抚摸的缘故。循着笔记本，他又找到了那段霍华德所说：“Tony，我最伟大的创造，是你”的视频。  
他意识到这是他们最根本的不同。  
“你在门口站了很久。”那扇挡着Anthony的房门被Tony拉开。他低下头，看到的是一个白色的“兔宝宝”。佩珀给小孩子好生打扮了一回，白色的兔子耳朵软软地垂在帽子上，让人特别想揉一把，那双褐色的大眼睛正湿漉漉地看着他。Anthony把注意力艰难地从那卡通感十足的衣服上扯回来，他挠了挠下巴，准备开口时又被小孩子打断了。  
“可以陪我一起看动画片吗？”Tony问。

于是他们真的坐在地上看起了动画片。上一回发生这种事还是在复仇者把美国队长从北冰洋挖出来后，美国队长对自己错失的时间又沮丧又好奇。于是珍妮特为了让队长开心特别选择了猫和老鼠的动画——那简直是一个灾难，Anthony想。  
现在他不得不面对另一个灾难。  
Tony很容易相信佩珀告诉他的，两个时空流速不一样的事实。现在他正一边吃着薯片一边为动画里英雄终于战胜大魔王的剧情鼓掌。薯片渣子溅得满地都是，他甚至还往Anthony手里塞了一包。在动画播放到轻快好玩的地方时他还会靠在Anthony身上大笑，这委实是个太没戒心的举动。但Anthony知道，他知道，他知道这个孩子之后会遭遇父亲的不信任甚至是责罚，会遭到最亲近的小伙伴的出卖，会被照顾了他许多年的保姆绑架，会失去很多很多……他突然升起阻止一切发生，让这个孩子的灵魂一直保持纯粹的冲动的想法。仅仅数秒，Anthony为自己的异想天开而感到好笑。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“Anthony。”电视上播放的动画已经变成了复仇者的卡通人物，地上丢着不少零食袋子。Anthony对卡通形象的钢铁侠和美国队长哥俩好的镜头嗤之以鼻但不妨碍他身边的小孩子被剧情吸引。Tony在钢铁侠又一次和美国队长打败邪恶势力时喊了Anthony一声，他手边的薯片袋子已经空了，现在正往嘴里塞着饼干，“钢铁侠真的很棒。”  
“你很喜欢钢铁侠？”Anthony问  
“Anthony难道不喜欢吗？”小孩子诧异地反问，“那些盔甲最棒了！！”  
“不……算了。”Anthony突然特别想喝点酒，他询问星期五的时候，得到AI小姐毫无波动的回答：“抱歉，Sir，Miss Potts不允许你当着Boss的面饮酒。”为了证明话语的真实性，星期五播放了一段佩珀的录音。  
他头一回有些无话可说。小孩子在AI放录音的时候就忍不住笑了起来，Anthony看他笑得在地上滚来滚去，那件白兔衣服上沾满了饼干等零食屑，他不得不动手把小孩子抱起来给他拍掉那些脏脏的东西：“就这么开心？”他问。  
“是的。”小孩子的双手搭在Anthony的肩上，他靠在Anthony怀里满足地蹭了蹭，“我很高兴。”  
“想听故事吗？”Anthony问。Tony那双大眼睛一下子亮了，他在Anthony怀里鼓着双手，兴奋地告诉Anthony答案，“我想听钢铁侠的故事。”  
“你喜欢不是美国队长吗？”Anthony记得他们第一次见面，Tony抱着的就是美国队长的玩偶。佩珀腾了一间大厦的屋子给他居住时选用的色调也是偏美国队长的红蓝白，甚至现在在Tony的屋子里还有不少美国队长的玩偶，那是佩珀之前买给他的。  
上一次和孩子一起睡的时候，他也有要求他讲述那些关于美国队长和复仇者的故事。  
Anthony自动无视了对方明显对钢铁侠兴趣更大一点的事实。  
“可我也喜欢钢铁侠。”小孩子不假思索地说，“美国队长的故事可以在漫画书上看到，但漫画书上不会说钢铁侠的故事。”  
Anthony居然认真地思考了几秒SI到底有没有出版过钢铁侠的漫画书——他印象中，复仇者应该都有？  
“我想听钢铁侠的故事。”Tony睁着那双圆润湿漉漉的眼睛看着Anthony，Anthony没办法直视他的眼睛，这是Tony在和他短暂的相处中得出的答案。所以他丝毫不介意利用自己的优势为自己争取到想要的。  
“……只有今晚。”长达数秒的对视中，Anthony率先败阵。

在晚间故事前，Anthony先打发孩子去洗漱换衣服。那件在地上滚过一圈的衣服多了层蒙蒙的灰色，小孩子在衣柜里捣鼓了一会儿抱着一件有着褐色熊宝宝的衣服钻进浴室。星期五操纵着机械手把屋子打扫干净后Tony也套着那件小熊衣服冲了出来。他的头发还湿着，看到Anthony没有离开而是半靠在床头等待他时，他高兴地扑过去。Anthony接住朝他扑过来的“小熊宝宝”，看到小孩子被热气熏得红彤彤的脸蛋，他鬼使神差地捏了一下。他的动作让沉浸在“Anthony真的好温柔”景象里的孩子抬头，被那双无辜的眼睛注视着连Anthony都不自禁摸了摸鼻子。  
替Tony擦干了他的头发，Anthony把孩子塞进被窝。小孩子扑棱着手脚想要在外面再坐一会儿，但是被Anthony用被子强力“镇压”。  
Tony抓着床单露出小小的脑袋，他往左边挪了挪，给Anthony腾出了一大片位置让他能靠得更舒服些。  
“你想听哪个故事？”Anthony揉着小孩子的发丝问  
“弧形反应堆。”他说，“星期五给我看过一些资料，这是Dad都没有研究出来的技术吗？”  
“不，因为有霍华德。”他不确定直呼对方父亲的名字是正确还是错误的，但是Tony看上去不在意这些所以Anthony也没纠结，“因为有他，才会有这个技术。正确的说，他创造了弧形反应堆的雏形，而我因为……需要，完善了他。”  
“Anthony，为什么要在胸口装这个呢？”  
“因为每时每刻都有弹壳的碎片要进入我的心脏。”他敲了敲胸前的反应堆，“是它在保护我的心脏。”  
“我可以摸摸他吗？”Tony咽了咽口水，他盯着那团蓝色的光晕。他还没忘记之前Anthony因为他这个举动生气了，可他真的很好奇。他从来没有见过这么神奇的造物，在他所知中，这只存在于未来，起码距离他有数十年的光景——他将Anthony的点头视为同意和鼓励，所以他爬起身，半坐进Anthony怀里，小小的手掌覆盖在那圆形坚硬的物件上。Anthony的视线再也不能让他害怕，他的手掌在那个保护Anthony的东西上停留了很久，久到Anthony打了个哈欠。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
掌心下的东西传来嗡嗡的震动，让Tony更加好奇弧形反应堆的运作方法。他恋恋不舍地摸了很久，才在Anthony有些戏谑的目光下收回手：“他有点冷，也很硬。”他从Anthony怀里抬头，“Anthony，你会不会很难受？”  
“还好。”弧形反应堆成为了他生命中的一部分，Anthony早已习惯这个小小的物件嵌在他的胸膛上，“我没有那么脆弱。”他说。  
“那我也是。”小孩子语速极快地接了一句，Anthony对此不雅观地翻了个白眼，“你还是个孩子，记得吗？”  
“可我是个斯塔克。”Tony眨巴着眼睛回答，“斯塔克家族的男人都是钢铁做的，这是Dad说的！”担心Anthony不信，Tony还跳起来给他比划了一下。  
“你以后也会成为钢铁侠，但不是现在。”Anthony轻轻弹了一下Tony的脑门，“要听故事就乖乖躺好。”  
“那我什么时候会成为钢铁侠呢？Anthony，你是什么时候成为钢铁侠的啊？”  
“你起码要再过两轮大才有希望成为钢铁侠。”Anthony对着小孩子举起来的细嫩的胳膊直摇头，“钢铁侠没那么快乐。”  
“可他是英雄。”  
那些痛苦，尖叫，哀嚎，血液，硝烟都不存在于孩子的世界。孩子的世界黑白分明，他们认定了钢铁侠是英雄，认定了复仇者是英雄，但往往的，就是这些英雄加快了他们的死亡——Anthony甩甩头，Tony期待的眼神让他想起了做慈善公益时遇到的那些喜欢钢铁侠，喜欢美国队长，喜欢复仇者联盟的孩子。围着他们的孩子崇拜的眼神让每个复仇者不知所措，包括Anthony。如果佩珀不是以踢爆他的蛋蛋作为威胁，Anthony真的想甩下这些孩子离开这个世界。可是，在那张复仇者和孤儿院孩子们合影的照片中，他们都能看出大家都是真心实意地喜欢这些孩子，包括Anthony——内战前，他曾又一次去过那家孤儿院。但是那家孤儿院已经在事故中牺牲了，所有孩子，没有一个幸存。  
他们来不及救下任何一个孩子。  
“Anthony，你怎么了？”Tony伸出手，在Anthony眼前晃了晃。曾经的钢铁侠揉了揉额角说：“可能有点累。”他说。  
“那，Anthony，晚安。”小孩子轻轻地说。他把自己缩进被子，假装不注意Anthony的离开。他听到Anthony吩咐星期五调暗灯光的声音，也听到门关和开时发出的咔嚓声。他把自己埋在被子里很久，直到呼吸都有些困难后才把脑袋伸出被窝。屋子里静悄悄的，微暗的光线证明Anthony早已离开，小孩子莫名觉得有些委屈。他在黑暗里又呆坐了会儿，直到困意袭来才撑不住倒在床上沉沉睡去。  
所以，他也不知道在他睡着不久后，把自己洗漱干净的Anthony走进他的房间，俯身给予他一个温暖的祝福：“晚安。”他说。

“Sir，罗斯将军来电。”上午，Anthony和Tony在用餐时，星期五再次通过内置式耳机向Anthony传达了罗斯将军的要求。  
她的Sir对此的反应只有一个词：“Refuse.”  
Anthony今天的计划里并不包含和军方扯皮等等一系列让他恨不得取而代之的行为——昨天在康离去后，那些异常事件和攻击也纷纷停止。即使没有人员伤亡，这也够神盾和军方焦头烂额一阵子。更不用说因为异常事件发生时钢铁侠并没有出现——政府好不容易压下去关于内战的舆论在短短一晚上再次登上巅峰。Anthony不否认这里面有不少他推波助澜的成分，但是更多的，民众需要超级英雄——在超级英雄属于他们的情况下，他们希望超级英雄可以为他们造成的破坏买单，进而掌控超级英雄。但是在超级英雄不属于他们的情况下，甚至在他们受到伤害都无法出面的情况下，民众只会降低自己的要求。  
Anthony知道，康在等待。他也在等待。  
“Anthony，你今天真的要带我去迪士尼吗？”吃完早餐，男孩在椅子上不安分地扭动着，“佩珀她不是说，我最好还是待在大厦里……”  
Anthony慢悠悠地解决完他的早餐，他咽下最后一口薄饼说：“如果你一个人，最好待在大厦里。”  
“如果你和我。”那双蓝色的眸子直勾勾地盯着男孩，奇异抚平了男孩焦躁的情绪，“我们可以去任何地方。包括迪士尼。”  
“Sir，我并不赞成您带Boss去迪士尼。”好管家尽职尽责地说，“有百分之九十的概率，反派会来打搅你和Boss的亲情世界。”  
“那就让他们见鬼去吧。”Anthony不在意地挥挥手，“Mute.”  
他们用了点不怎么引人注目的方式降落在迪士尼门口——Anthony指导着孩童收回它的盔甲。Tony不舍地看着盔甲逐渐缩回成手环上的小型装饰，蓝色的纳米科技是这个时代的Tony Stark研究出来的。Anthony借用部分纳米材料给对方制作了一个小型的钢铁铠甲（不包含飞行攻击等模式，只有AI保暖和防护）也是那套Tony自己完成了大部分镶嵌的铠甲。  
小孩子跨前几步抓住Anthony的手，他就像那些依偎在父母身边的儿童一样，紧紧抓着Anthony。Anthony没有戴眼镜，他并不怕被人认出来——刨除身高这种，他和Tony Stark本人的长相也差了很多。这里的Tony的眼睛很大，咖啡色的眼睛像是会说话一样，极其吸引人们的视线。他们之间的差异性让Anthony可以毫无顾忌地带着Tony玩遍所有项目也不会被打扰。  
Tony对迪士尼里的每一个项目都充满着兴趣，即使是一些被Anthony诟病为无趣的项目。他琢磨出了怎么应对Anthony，所以在Anthony拒绝他前往时他会无辜地看着Anthony，抱着他的胳膊撒娇说许多非常好听的话，往往这样，他会收获一个揉着额头摇着脑袋不甘不愿跟在他身后的Stark。然而Tony知道，Anthony才是对这些项目感兴趣的那个人。看他从过山车上下来后那跃跃欲试的眼神就知道了。  
他们一起坐在长椅上吃冰淇淋，Anthony吐槽只有小孩子才喜欢这个，可他吃得非常开心。Tony也不戳破他，只是在Anthony和路过的女生调情时偷笑着凑上去把冰淇淋抹在了他的脸上，理所当然地他也逃不过Anthony的报复——除了被Anthony抱着打了一下屁股后，他的脸蛋也没逃过被冰淇淋涂画的命运。  
直到月亮上班多时，Anthony考虑是和Tony返回大厦还是就近找个地方进行他们迟来的晚餐，先前星期五计算90%概率登场的反派总算登场了。


	12. Chapter 12

12

“Tony！”Anthony扶正耳机。他抱着Tony躲过一波爆炸，又继续回到和佩珀的对话中，“放松，放松，佩珀，我没事。”  
“OMG.”佩珀在电话另一段急促喘气，“到底怎么回事，你不是带Tony去迪士尼吗？”要知道她只不过随手一刷新闻消息（这是她帮某个老板收拾多年烂摊子后养出的职业习惯）就看到位于洛杉矶的迪士尼公园被一群武装份子侵入。她慌忙拨通星期五的紧急通讯协议，并在过程中不断祈祷着Anthony和Tony都没事。短短两分钟的时间，她就像又回到了在飞机里眼睁睁看着钢铁侠抱着核弹冲进虫洞又像是回到假期结束得知Tony被推入手术室因为几次心脏骤停最终选择注射绝境。那时候她守在手术室门口，全身冷汗淋漓，手脚发凉。如果不是Tony最后回到了这个世界，佩珀毫不怀疑她会就此崩溃——  
感谢上帝，Anthony和Tony没事。  
“佩珀，来深呼吸，放松，我没事，Tony也没事。”Anthony启动全息通讯，让佩珀看到他和Tony活蹦乱跳的样子。通讯另一段佩珀看上去松了一大口气，她说，“Tony，听着，如果你有天决定弄死自己，一定一定要给我一个缓冲时间。”她的心脏真的经受不起再一次刺激了。  
Anthony罕见的沉默让佩珀有了不好的预感。  
“你……”她干涸的嗓子祈求着水源，她紧紧抓着手机，祈祷着上帝神明等等，“你告诉我，你得告诉我，你没有。”  
“我没有。”Anthony迅速回答，“我让星期五操纵钢铁军团控制了局势。”在遭到袭击的第一时间，Anthony就指挥星期五出动盔甲解决骚乱。和佩珀通话的时间内，星期五已经根据Anthony的计划完成了第一波打击。四处逃窜的民众在钢铁军团的指引下也找到了暂时的安身处，现在只要等政府安排人员接手就行。  
“我没有暴露身份，Tony也没有。”小孩子挥着手和佩珀打招呼，咧开嘴给了佩珀一个微笑。显然Anthony迅速掌控局势，并没有让他受到惊吓。佩珀仔细观察了一下男孩的神情，判断对方完全安好后她拍着胸口呼出一口气，“上帝，Tony，你现在脏得像只花猫，让Anthony给你擦擦。”她说。脏兮兮的灰尘掩住了男孩的气质，乍看下，现在的Tony就是一个普通的小孩。接过Anthony递来的纸巾，Tony边擦边不甘心地小声嘟囔着，“明明是Anthony涂的。”  
“我是为你好。”Anthony点燃一只烟，猛地吸了口道，“不能让人注意到你。”  
男孩想反驳我跟在一个Stark身边谁都会注意到我，然后他想了想把这句话咽回了肚子——毕竟Anthony没有被人认出来，在来到这个世界前他一直以为只要是Stark，谁都无法掩盖他们光亮的那一面，他们天生就是社会的焦点媒体的宠儿——但是Anthony陪他在迪士尼里游玩的时候，如果不提，他根本想不起这个男人也是个Stark。  
“Tony，”男孩沉浸在自己的思绪里没有注意到佩珀和Anthony再次回复交谈，“罗斯今天给我打了三个电话。”SI的CEO说，“我都以‘不想你被打扰’为理由拒绝了。”  
“我知道。”Anthony说。不能怪他多心，经历过被所有人背弃后，Anthony早在第一次与佩珀见面时就在对方手机上植入了监听系统。他无法经受被佩珀背叛，绝对不能。  
“佩珀，”他说，“我会做一些事。”  
“Tony，你不用和我说这些。”CEO叹了口气，她身下的椅子发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，这让她不堪其扰地站起身走到沙发边坐下，“钢铁侠那一面迟早会杀死你，我说过，我不想出席你的葬礼。”  
“你不会的。”他承诺，“我会做一些事，如果成功，我会告诉你。”  
一段时间内电话两段都只剩下双方的呼吸声。在罗斯第三个电话被星期五接近Anthony的线路时，他终于挂断了和佩珀的通讯。同时，佩珀也把手机扔到了沙发下，她在沙发上掩面躺了十分钟后给哈皮发了一条短讯：“我需要一杯卡布其诺。”

他召唤出液体盔甲覆盖住全身后接通了罗斯的全息影像。他做了一些处理，罗斯看到的是他模拟出的关于Tony Stark躺在病床上的景象。他说：“将军，不知道你锲而不舍地想打扰一个卧病在床的家伙是有什么国家机密需要超级英雄处理吗？”  
全息影像看不出罗斯的情绪，但是从他的声音中Anthony可以听出对方的坐立不安。比对了一下和迪士尼恐怖袭击同时发动的一场专门针对洛杉矶秘密研究所的袭击，联想到另一个世界的罗斯将军，Anthony猜测那些被盗窃的资料是有关罗斯研究的浩克血液细胞甚至包含了创造浩克的伽马能量。罗斯将军想创造出红浩克，这怕是一个惊爆点。Anthony笑了笑，罗斯看不到他的表情，只是对躺在床上的那个Tony Stark说：“三天后我需要看到答案。”  
原本这类袭击不归超级英雄管辖，但是涉及到秘密研究再加上这次攻击研究所的武装份子所持有的高端科技——那完全不是这个星球所拥有的东西，政府最终选择征用这些超级英雄。以此抵消德国慕尼黑机场造成的骚动和注册派拒绝追捕流浪者（CAP等人）的过错。  
“你没有权利拒绝。Stark，别忘了，你签过协议。你今天的举动明显违反了协议。”  
“Iron Man Yes，Tony Stark No。”Anthony摁灭烟头，他说，“星期五会配合你的，将军。”全息影像里，他举起还在挂水的右手，“请原谅一个半月前还和两个超级士兵肉搏过的男人。”


	13. Chapter 13

Tony说他想吃鸡腿。  
Anthony对这个没什么意见，无论哪一个Stark，他们都乐于享受小甜饼甜甜圈炸鸡等被诟病为垃圾食品的食物。不过在大厦里，佩珀不允许他给男孩投喂那些热量过高的食物，用小辣椒的话说：“我绝不允许你们两个慢性自杀！”Anthony只能放弃他对食物的一些微不足道的爱好转而吩咐AI准备富有营养又适合小孩子的餐点。Tony不太喜欢燕麦牛奶，他对Anthony餐盘里的香肠煎蛋蠢蠢欲动。Anthony阻止了好几次Tony打劫他的早餐，所以现在换他来满足Tony的愿望。他们在洛杉矶上空飞了一会儿，根据星期五搜集到的信息降落在一家最有盛名的快餐店门口。快餐店里人声嘈杂，大家都在讨论不久前的那次恐怖袭击和超级英雄，Anthony带着一餐盘的炸鸡汉堡和一个拽着他裤脚好奇观望四周的孩子走到角落坐下，餐盘里还有最新的套餐玩具，是钢铁侠的玩偶。在他们排队的时候，Tony就眼巴巴地注视着那个玩偶——那是套餐赠送的，Tony显然有收集所有钢铁侠周边的爱好。这对Anthony来说也是个过于挑战的爱好。即使他自恋，他也没想过把每一个印着自己名字或者脸的东西收进口袋。  
Tony很慎重地对那只玩偶说了一句“谢谢你救了我”，这让正牌钢铁侠听个正着。现在这个时间段正好是灯红酒绿的夜生活起始，先前讨论恐怖袭击的人潮已经退散。小孩子就卡着这个时间段慎重地对钢铁侠玩偶说出了谢意，Anthony蘸酱的手一顿，他看着Tony，男孩眨着无辜的大眼睛对他说：“是钢铁侠救了我们啊。”  
他把蘸完甜酱的鸡块塞进男孩嘴里，他们快吃完了，Anthony才摸出手机。他刷了一遍推特和脸书，发现之前经由他推波助澜的言论已经成为全网的热门焦点。那些关于超级英雄，关于注册法案，Anthony翻阅了热门的一些言论，觉得蛮有意思：“超级罪犯横行的世界需要超级英雄。”“没有人能保证这样的袭击不会再次发生，人们需要超级英雄让他们安心。”“今天是钢铁侠救了我们，但是下一次呢？我不认为钢铁侠还会及时到场，托尼斯塔克现在还在医院不是吗？”“我们需要超级英雄回归！”  
“Sir，这是关于袭击的资料。”星期五罗列出重要的内容讯息，“Boss的数据库没有这个组织的资料。”  
“那是自然。”Anthony划拉了两下屏幕说，“又一个Advanced Idiotic Mistake（尖端白痴错误）。”  
熟悉的黄色制服和巨大丑陋的脑袋，Anthony想了想吩咐星期五：“也许，好姑娘你愿意给我找点东西？”  
“为您服务，Sir。”  
他和星期五的所有交流都在脑内完成，等他回过神，桌子上被吃了过半的食物只剩最后一点。男孩指着最后两个裹着金黄酥脆外衣的鸡翅说：“这是给你的。”  
“佩珀知道我给你吃这么多会杀了我的。”Anthony想起CEO的高跟鞋就后背一凉。男孩啜着可乐，兴致勃勃地玩着手机里他自己曾用来解闷的程序。Tony的手机在他变成小孩子后就由佩珀保管，在Anthony接管Tony的一切后佩珀也把手机交给了他。她相信每一个Stark，包括这个非常危险的男人。Anthony把手机交还给Tony 的时候只过滤拦截了一些浅显的会暴露出男孩身份的信息程序。在他眼里，眼前这个七岁大的男孩迟早会变回自己，变回和自己一样的Stark。所以他不会阻止男孩去查探任何关于这个时代的讯息内容，那些拦截码的简易程度对一个Stark来说可以用“侮辱”这个词形容。不过现在，盯着男孩微翘的发旋，Anthony突然有点后悔了。  
也许让男孩一直保持现在这样，会更好。  
Tony对手机非常感兴趣，在他所在的年代，高科技智能产品还只是一个雏形，一个只在STARK博览会上才能窥见一面的雏形。他在拿到手机后骚扰了Anthony三个小时，他现在并不害怕Anthony，因为他知道Anthony很多时候拒绝他只是想保护他。这让他想起霍华德——母亲抱着他告诉他“Tony，Dad爱你，只是他不擅长表达自己的情感。也许他永远不会说，但是Tony，你会知道他有多么爱你。”他想起母亲落在额上的吻，又想起有天晚上他睡得迷迷糊糊把被子都踢到地上后，一个身上充满烟草味的男人叹息着帮他捡起被子又替他掖好被角。虽然霍华德缺席了他每一个生日，他一直在寻找那个美国队长，但是Tony现在决定他不怪他了。  
因为他的父亲一定和Anthony一样，害怕伤害他。  
“在想什么？”Anthony看小孩啜着空空的纸杯问道  
“你，还有Dad。”男孩说，他聚精会神地戳着手机屏幕，这一关他打了三回都没过去，“如果有一天我回去的话，我一定会告诉Dad，你是一个非常了不起的人。”  
“哦？”Anthony挑眉，“宝贝儿，你得先把纸条捡起来。”  
“Anthony！”Tony气呼呼地抬起头，“我马上就要通过了！”  
“时间来不及了宝贝儿。”Anthony指着手机屏幕上的Game Over说，“这一关的线索就是纸条——蘑菇——兔子，你的顺序错了。”  
“Anthony！！”男孩跳下椅子跑到他面前叉腰瞪他，“你说好让我自己来的。”  
“甜心，一个Stark可不会在同一个坎上跌倒两次。”他掐了一把男孩鼓鼓的脸颊问道，“我可没你说的那么好。”  
“但你和我Dad一样。”Tony揉着脸，含糊不清地回答。  
这评价倒是相当意外了。  
诚然，在他的身世尚未明了的几年里不止一人说过他和霍华德非常相似。他曾为这种评价沾沾自喜，也曾在他作为死亡商人的那些年试想如果霍华德站在他的位置上他会怎么选择？他是不是会做和他同样的选择？当然，他会，因为他们都是Stark。  
只不过后来的事实狠狠打了他一巴掌。  
他并不是霍华德的孩子，他的存在只是给霍华德的孩子做一个挡箭牌。  
Anthony挥去那些烦躁的情绪，Tony又爬到凳子上继续晃着他的腿全心投入到游戏中。他这回玩得快多了，显然气愤Anthony对他的评价。可Anthony打定主意做一个混蛋，他开始干扰男孩的思绪强迫他分散注意力：“Tony，虽然我不知道你的父亲怎么样，但是我清楚我自己。”他评价自己，“我自负，傲慢，沉迷美色，酗酒……你能想到的缺点我身上都有。”  
“但你对我很好。”  
男孩似乎忘了之前还被Anthony冷待过的事，他一边分心回答Anthony一边努力解开游戏里的秘密钥匙：“你对我很好，除了妈妈和贾维斯外，你是第三个对我这么好的人。”Anthony没有说出“以后你还会遇到很多对你好的人，包括奥比。但是他们的目的都不会那么单纯，我的目的也一样。”他把这些话咽了下去。Tony顺利进入第七关，他指挥着游戏里的兔子打掉松鼠手里的榛子：“我相信Dad和Mum会喜欢你。”  
“而且，”小男孩抬起头，“Dad会为另一个世界的我有你这样的成就感到骄傲的。”  
“……”Anthony笑出了声，他由一开始的轻笑变成后来捧腹不能自已的大笑。他笑了好久，连空了的可乐杯也由于他的动作被他扫到了地上。过大的动静让他惹来不少人的注目，男孩有些不知所措，伴随机器上再次的Game Over，Tony小心翼翼喊了一声Anthony的名字。  
“我没事，我没事。”Anthony摆摆手，他说了好几句没事，Tony明显不相信他的话，但是Anthony并没有解释他的反应。时间不早了，在佩珀杀到洛杉矶找他们前，他们必须回到纽约的Stark大厦。Anthony招呼Tony过来，他的液体盔甲自觉覆盖住他的身体，带有隐形盔甲的唯一好处是他们不必引起报纸头条——即使头条永远给大事件预备，可报社也永远给Stark留了一个版面。Tony在Anthony臂弯里不安分地扭动着身体，他想尝试自己操纵盔甲飞行，Anthony察觉到他的想法后松开了臂弯，男孩因为突然的失重下意识把腿缠上了Anthony的腰。面对这种结果，Tony很是挫败地把脑袋埋在Anthony怀里不做声。Anthony搂紧了孩童瘦小的身体，更加快了他的飞行速度。跨越洛杉矶到纽约，他们降落在大厦的平台上。星期五收到Anthony的命令后给他们准备了舒适温暖的热水和暖茶。Anthony给半途就在他怀里睡过去的男孩打理好自己后拎着一瓶威士忌跨进了Tony Stark的实验室。  
“Sir，这是关于Boss的身体报告。”  
“好姑娘，我会给你加薪的。”他屏蔽了星期五，在对方来不及反应前强制对方离线休眠。有些事，他还不能让这个忠心护主的AI知道。


	14. Chapter 14

内战使得复仇者联盟被割裂成两半，遗留下来的钢铁侠和战争机器都因为内战的创伤卧床不起，硕大的复仇者基地里只有幻视一个机器人存在。他常坐在沙发上沉思，用心灵宝石播放那些美好的画面：诸如复仇者的电影之夜，他们一起渡过的圣诞，在战后回到大厦互相嘴炮对方糗事的铁人和鹰眼，互相争夺美味食物的大家——贾维斯偷偷录下了那些过往，他喜欢看到他的Sir开心大笑的样子。机械的画面多少有些失帧，有些话语因为破碎的数据无法恢复，幻视学着斯塔克先生的动作叹了口气，机械人是不会疲惫的，但是他现在觉得自己有了老化的倾向。  
他百无聊赖地把玩手中的国际象棋，直到基地的内部通行密码被激活。  
基地内部的通行密码连接着幻视的思维，因为星期五和幻视一样是出生不久的AI，但是她没有幻视那样强大的能力。Tony考虑了很久，决定把基地内部的通行尤其是关于他实验室的通行密码和幻视的思维链接到一起。这样就有了双重保障，也不用担心他的发明被其他人拿来做什么。没有人能控制拥有心灵宝石的幻视，谁也不能。  
这也就是Anthony为什么会被幻视拦下的原因。  
“你不是Stark先生。”幻视飘到身着金红色盔甲的男人面前说。  
“我的确不是他。”Anthony卸下面甲，“但是我有进入他实验室的权限，星期五？”  
“Sir，严格来说你的权限不具备进入实验室的能力。”AI尽职尽责地把整个基地的平面图放大，Anthony看到有不少地方都标上了红叉，“这些是需要血液和视网膜认证——”  
“好姑娘，相信你更是适合mute。”Anthony走出战甲，他今天只套了一件背心和一条休闲裤，白色液体的盔甲被留在复仇者大厦里保护Tony。前一天晚上他从Tony的身体报告中检测到了绝境元素。和他最初注射的那个绝境不同，Tony注射的绝境更倾向在生长过程中杀死和替换细胞。而且，Tony注射的那个绝境是活性的。他从未接触过活性绝境病毒，这让Anthony感到非常棘手。他想过去找玛雅帮忙，可询问佩珀后得知玛雅为了Tony被基里安杀害。而且Tony销毁了绝境的资料，只保留一部分，用小辣椒的话来说是：“Tony说太想创造一个能保护人类的东西。”Anthony知道Tony在奥创事件后就搬移了部分机密文件到复仇者基地里，在星期五标上红叉的房间内。除了Tony本人外，也只有和Tony一起研究绝境的班纳博士知道，但Anthony并不想联系他。  
“我不明白。”幻视摇着头，他用透视扫过Anthony全身，“为什么星期五会给你Stark先生的盔甲通行码……”他飘到Anthony面前，“你是谁？”  
“一个Stark，你可以当我是他的兄弟。”Anthony没有多说的意思，他启动绝境，黑进Tony制造的网络企图用病毒攻破密钥。幻视没有阻拦他，他在他旁边飘了一会儿，又穿过墙回到静默的大厅。这边Anthony和Tony的防火墙斗智斗勇了二十分钟，依旧没有获得进入房间的权限。他恨恨地关闭绝境病毒，打算回去揍一顿小孩的屁股。就算那个人是自己，Anthony也不能接受自己竟然输给自己的屈辱。何况，他一直觉得自己的科技比对方的科技先进得多。  
“如果您想进入，我有权限。”幻视不知道什么时候又飘到了Anthony身边，理论上说Anthony对防火墙造成的破坏也影响了幻视的神经系统，实际心灵宝石赋予他的力量使他可以轻松控制数据。Anthony的病毒无法制服他，反而他的力量还能够压制Anthony。如果机器人有遗憾的心情，那么幻视真的非常遗憾他没有抓捕到Anthony的数据。  
可惜机器人并没有。  
Anthony盯着幻视额际的心灵宝石，他终于知道自己并不是输给了自己，而是他从来没想过这个世界的自己会毫无保留地交出主控权——他知道自己。多疑，焦虑，傲慢……所以他很难想象有过被人背叛经历的自己还会再次交出主控权。心灵宝石既然能够滋生奥创，那么他也会滋生一个比奥创更麻烦的生命体。现在基地并没有防范幻视的措施，如果幻视体内关于奥创的那部分想利用绝境做什么，那么没有人能拦得住他。  
“他很信任你。”Anthony注视幻视许久后移开视线说道。  
“呃……我是否该说谢谢？”机器人并不能理解人类的情绪，所以他也不明白Anthony为什么感慨。他带着Anthony往Tony专用的电梯走去，Anthony让星期五接手了他的盔甲操纵，幻视试探着让脑海中的数据触碰Anthony，对方看了他一眼。他看到Anthony的思维，那是一团蓝色的数据，无数金色的触角缠上了那团蓝色的光晕，过多的资料淹没了他们的通道，Anthony因为一时间过载的能量传输而踉跄地跪在地上。众多视频图片，全部围绕着Anthony这些天见过的那个孩子，那个自己——棕发小胡子男人自信张扬的笑容和绝望悲哀的神情交错出现在他的面前。他觉得自己的大脑就像一台机器，因为过量的信息面临着过热爆炸的风险。  
不知过了多久，在Anthony看来这比他注射绝境时还要漫长，他听到幻视的声音。他撑着墙壁站了起来，印入眼中的一片白色让他知道他下意识召唤了自己的盔甲。他按着自己的脑袋，绝境病毒正在整合接收的资料，他靠在墙上闭眼等待这波剧痛过去。幻视留在他的身边，他看上去情况也不太好。橙色的光芒一闪一闪，Anthony祈祷着心灵宝石可别出问题，他不想面对无限宝石，绝对不要。  
那股绵绵不绝攻击他神经的疼痛终于被他熬过去，Anthony收起处在攻击模式的盔甲。幻视额间的宝石也恢复到正常状态。他们继续往Tony的实验室走去。路上，幻视困惑地看着他，他揉着还在胀痛的脑袋，病毒已经把刚刚收集到的资料整合完毕。幻视没有进入实验室内部的权限，星期五也没有。实验室旁边是基地的档案库，不需要血液和DNA，需要的是Tony Stark特制的密钥，Anthony按照他的习惯输了几串密码，液晶屏上显示的单词永远都是Error。  
“好吧，让我看看Tony Stark的能耐。” Anthony咬着嘴唇，双手飞快地操作着键盘。半分钟前，他试图让绝境病毒黑进防火墙，眼看着数据条就要达到百分之99，他突然意识到病毒黑入系统的时候就是系统默认销毁所有资料的时候。他不得不把病毒改成手动操作，进行一连串密码算法，破译了一个又一个小机器人后，他发现这样的举动只是耗时耗力。  
Tony Stark的确很有能耐。  
Anthony很少为他错误的评价而感到抱歉，或者赞叹对方的努力。现在，他只想夸赞一番另个自己。  
“Sir……”  
一个陌生的男声在Anthony的脑海内想起。下一秒，Anthony再次被Tony拦在防火墙外。


	15. Chapter 15

“星期五！”趴在床上心不在焉切换电视频道的男孩听到盔甲落在卸甲台上的声音后兴奋地蹦起喊道，“是Anthony回来了吗？？”  
“是的，Boss。”听到星期五的回答后男孩迅速跳下床。星期五贴心地为他的Boss打开了通往顶层的直达电梯。小男孩的心跳如鼓，他仰着头，盯着液晶屏上不断变化的数字不停地给自己打气。Anthony昨晚答应他要教他更深一层的理论，有关弧形反应堆的冷核聚变。他磨了Anthony三天，给对方展示了一个自己制作的APP才让Anthony答应他的要求。只是他今天上午抱着期待的心情询问星期五时得到了Anthony人在复联基地的答复。一下子，Tony也说不上失望还是难受。好吧，那毕竟是复仇者——Tony理解，就像父亲答应和他一起做实验的第二天还会因为美国队长离开一样。他理解这些，美国队长和复仇者都是国家的英雄，也许是复仇者遇到紧急事件向钢铁侠寻求帮助。没关系的，他对自己说。如果事态紧急，他也可以自学。毕竟每一个Stark都有一个天才的脑子，他与Anthony之间相差的只是时间与经验造就的知识储备。

在Tony乘坐的电梯到达顶层的时候，星期五也适时提醒了Anthony。靠在吧台边站立的男人举着一杯无酒精含量的液体向七岁大的孩子示意。银白色的盔甲伫立在他的身边，Tony小步跑到他的身边，Anthony顺手揉了一把男孩微卷的头发：“吃过了？”  
男孩摇头。  
“那一起吃。”Anthony让星期五订了两份中餐，又拿出一个盒子递给男孩，“尝尝？”  
Tony打开盒子，烤的金黄酥软撒着糖霜的甜甜圈散发着诱人的光泽。Anthony满意地看着那双焦糖色的眸子睁大露出惊喜愉悦的笑容。Tony之前因为Anthony的关系他趴在床上恹恹地没精神，即使星期五提醒他饭点也没有食欲。现在，香喷喷的甜甜圈在他面前。他咽了咽口水，没忍住大口地吃了起来。  
一个甜甜圈还没有填饱男孩的胃，不过他已经不饿了。Anthony见他吃好，让星期五直接把外卖送进实验室后就抱起他往实验室走去。被抱的Tony不太好意思地抵着Anthony的胸：“我自己可以走。”他说。  
Anthony笑盈盈地看了他半天，在Tony以为进入电梯对方会把自己放下来后，这位性格恶劣的男人果断回了一个“不”字。  
他气鼓鼓地瞪着Anthony。  
“星期五，实验室。”Anthony说，“我们得先去做个检查。”  
小孩子不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。  
把孩子哄到检测台上异常的容易，只是面对男孩如同琥珀晶莹剔透充满信任的眼睛，Anthony从实验台上拿了一个钢铁面具盖在男孩的脸上。  
“Anthony？”小男孩双手抓着面具，藏在面具后的大眼睛透过面具那两条极小的缝隙偷看Anthony的动作。那些红色的的光线在他身上绕了一圈，男孩还没有实感，Anthony就拍着手让他下来。  
“这样就好了吗？我不需要做什么？”Tony问。  
“不用。”他牵着孩子走向工作台。星期五的分析还需要一段时间，在这个时间内，他可以完成和Tony约定好的。  
男孩蹦蹦跳跳跟着他在工作室打转，他太快乐。无论是焊接一个小螺丝还是拆卸电圈等等——这些Anthony做了无数遍已经熟能生巧的工作对男孩来说就是欢乐的源泉。Anthony指导他拆下第一个反应堆（当然是长大后的Tony Stark曾经的备份）男孩做的认真，即使他紧张得浑身冒汗却还是圆满完成了Anthony教导的内容。  
他有好好看过书。  
最后焊接的步骤完成，男孩大大地吁了口气。一旁守候着的机械臂拿着一块沾满机油的抹布就往男孩的脸上抹，Anthony阻止了dummy“谋杀”他爹地的行为但没能阻止dummy认为他和Tony那只小花猫一样需要“清洁。”所以那块本该被Tony笑纳的抹布被dummy抹在了Anthony的脸上，男人只能无奈地看着小花猫发出惊天动地的笑声。当然，作为报复， Anthony在之后的用餐途中也往Tony的脸上抹了酱油——  
他们折腾到下午四点，小男孩趴在工作台上睡着了。Anthony把他抱回卧室安置好，他困倦地打了一个哈欠也准备小憩一下时星期五接到了两起突发性袭击的消息。攻击规模都和Anthony还有Tony在游乐园里经历的那场袭击一模一样，星期五已经操纵钢铁军团去控制局势，Anthony知道那些人的目标并不是纽约的商业广场或者金融中心——他黑进街道上的电子摄像头，依靠武器发送的特殊频段他标记了其中三位行为异常的男人：“好姑娘，追踪这个频率。”  
就像他想的那样，被他标记的三个男人其中两个在数个小时后出现在了沿海岸的码头，另一个在出现今天受到攻击被军方和神盾严密保护起来的金融中心内。  
银白色的手甲包裹住Anthony的手臂，他的手指抵着他的大脑，在晶蓝色的视网膜内，一团橘红的光芒出现在他的眼前。橘色光芒下零碎的影子让Anthony皱眉，那些曾被奥创同化的数据在他的修复下已经恢复了百分之70，但还是差了点什么。  
他不是制造这个AI的人，最初的源代码只保存在Tony的大脑里。  
也许男孩能够修复这个AI，怎么说，贾维斯对Anthony的意义也和Tony一样——这是他们幼年时期得到的唯一温暖。  
他把数据上传到Stark大厦的内部服务器后道：“你可以照顾好他？”  
“Sir，请相信，您的安危是我的首要任务。”拥有标准伦敦腔的男音回答道。  
得到他的答复后银色的盔甲一飞冲天，留守在大厦内部的AI默默巡查了一边大厦防御系统的漏洞——他还记得Tony设置的那些东西，Anthony修复他的时候也让他共享了星期五的记忆网络。贾维斯的数据依然有着那些关于复仇者最美好的记忆，也正是那些记忆太美好，所以在分崩离析后才更让人难受。他依然拥有连通大厦每个房间的权利，于是他在确保大厦的防御系统不会产生异常后，他又绕到了Sir的卧室。Tony趴在软绵绵的枕头上，嘴角边还有不少口水的痕迹，他踢掉了他的被子，露出小熊图案的内裤。贾维斯操纵机械手臂捡起那条被主人无情遗弃的被子给男孩盖上，男孩咂着嘴，紧蹙的眉头似乎不满意这个温度。贾维斯试着将室内温度调低了两度，男孩果然又一次露出舒服的笑容。机械手臂轻轻拂过男孩的额头，像是同男孩要一个晚安吻那样。  
“晚安，Sir。”


End file.
